


【ACU/诺拿】Golden Age

by singonthemoon



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed: Unity, M/M, Post-Assassin's Creed: Unity, nap
Language: 中文-吴语
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singonthemoon/pseuds/singonthemoon
Summary: 与原作无关拿破仑男妓设定洁癖慎入
Relationships: Arno Dorian/Napoléon I de France | Napoléon Bonaparte, Napoleon Bonaparte & Arno Dorian
Kudos: 1





	【ACU/诺拿】Golden Age

年轻的刺客学徒阿诺•多里安领到了他刺客生涯中的第一个需要独立完成的任务，暴躁的老头比雷克告诉他：如果任务完成的足够好，他就可以独立行动了，否则他还得再学段时间。

“还要继续听那老头唠叨？我可不要。”他一边自言自语，一边飞快跑过巴黎的屋顶。他讨厌挤在那些熙熙攘攘的人群里，屋顶偶尔会遇到不太牢固的砖瓦让他脚底打滑，但总比与奇怪的路人撞个满怀要好上许多。  
刺杀目标在一家妓院里，或许此刻正在寻欢作乐，阿诺望着不远处妓院的房顶，只是看了几眼便规划好了潜入和脱身的路线，兄弟会给的情报称：拉莫尔通常在二楼，花高价去玩一位娼妓。  
刺客找准了二楼一间空的客房，撬开了窗户，溜进了妓院。房间和走廊弥漫着烟草和香料的味道，阿诺不清楚这些东西是否有催情作用，过于浓郁的气味严重影响了刺客的专注力，他需要马上找到目标，然后完成任务回去交差。  
阿诺拉下风帽，走出躲藏的房间，一转头发现迎面走来一个女人，是个妆容艳丽妓女，赤身裸体地朝他走来，手里还托着一个盛满水果的盘子。妓女扭着腰跨，胸前两只丰盈的乳房随着她婀娜的步伐摇晃着，让阿诺尴尬得想要掉过头去。  
“新来的客人？”妓女上前，纤细的手臂搭上阿诺的肩膀，赤裸的身体上散发着淡淡的香水气味，尽管它掺杂在周围的烟草与香料之中，阿诺也依然能够辨别出来。  
“是，出来上个厕所。”阿诺尴尬的眼神无处安放，最终落在托盘里那些诱人的水果上，妓女摘下一颗葡萄，用两指捏着晶莹剔透的白葡萄喂进阿诺口中，年轻刺客的脸以肉眼可见的速度红了起来，妓女好笑着盯着她，身子帖得越近了。  
“这位年轻的先生想必是头一次来这种地方，您这种年轻的男人我见多了，第一次来都会紧张。您点了谁？”。  
“玛丽小姐。”阿诺随口糊弄道。  
“哈，是玛丽，她总能拿出些新花样取悦客人，客人们都喜欢她，您真有眼光。”  
“谢谢。”  
“祝您愉快，先生。”妓女转过身去，留给阿诺一个挑逗的眼神，进到了旁边的房间里，门打开的时候，阿诺看到床上躺着的肥胖男人正向门口的妓女招手，长满横肉的脸咧出猥琐的笑，露出一口发黑的牙齿。阿诺由地感到反胃，他迅速离开去寻找自己的目标。  
他在一间客房门前停下脚步，竖起耳朵仔细听着门内的动静，刺客血统带给他的优秀天赋让他确认拉莫尔就在里面。房间里的声音不绝于耳，他能听到男人一边喘息一边鼓励着他买的婊子让她更卖力些。趁着四下无人，阿诺打开了拉莫尔的房门，如幽灵一样来到了他身边。  
雪白的纱幔从天花板垂下将华丽的天鹅绒大床罩在里面，白纱被窗外夕阳的余晖染成金色，阳光将两个人的身影投在金色的帘幕，留下一个朦胧的轮廓。床上交欢的两人并未发现房间里已经站着一位不速之客，而刺客却发现了令他震惊的事情——拉莫尔花高价买的婊子是个男人。  
他的刺杀目标买的是个年轻的男孩，纤细的身体骑在男人的阴茎上摇摇欲坠。男孩有一头微卷的、柔软的半长发，向后仰起的头颅让阿诺觉得那细如天鹅的脖颈快要断掉，他在这场性事中始终保持沉默，平坦的胸腹和颈部凸起的喉结让阿诺再次确认了他的性别。他坐在男人身上，用手臂堪堪支撑住自己的身体，任由男人宽厚的手掌在自己的每一寸皮肤上游走。男人射在了他身体里，少年从他的身上爬了下来，垂着头跪在他的腿边。  
“过两天我就来买下你，到时候你这个婊子就不用再服侍其他客人了。”  
他听到拉莫尔这样说着。这一刻他才从朦胧艳丽的画面中将自己拉了回来，阿诺感觉到心脏在胸腔里剧烈跳动，他能听到血液在血管中奔流的声音，刺客弹出袖剑，三步走到床边扯开那层令他心烦意乱的纱幔，他看到男人惊讶的脸和少年脸上淡漠的神情，那双被棕发半遮的灰蓝色眼睛正盯着他，像冬季的湖水，幽深、刺骨。  
“恐怕您没有这个机会了，拉莫尔先生。”  
没等这个男人叫出声，阿诺已经将袖剑送进了他的喉咙，锋利的刀片穿透气管和食道直抵椎骨，刀刃抽出，鲜血喷溅，有一些落在少年光裸的脊背上，温热的血液从颈部的伤口涌出，男人绝望地在床上抽搐，口中发出含糊不清的呻吟，伴随血沫从口鼻中喷出。  
一次失败的暗杀，不够干净利落，甚至留了观众在场，如果叫比雷克知道，他又要重新接受训练了。现在的当务之急是如何处理眼下进退两难的局面，他想要趁这个少年尖叫之前以同样的方式切开他的喉咙，否则稍后整条街都会知道有人在妓院里杀了一名嫖客。  
“你杀了我的客人。”少年缓缓起身，双腿颤抖着走到墙边的架子前，乳白的精液从后穴流出顺着大腿蜿蜒而下，随着他的脚步滴落在柔软的地毯上。他取下一条毛巾擦拭身上的血迹和其他液体，语气冷静得不像刚目睹了一场血腥的刺杀，躺在床上的人在他眼里不过是一头畜牲，只是被宰杀得有些早。  
“什么？你应该担心你的人身安全，年轻人，我可以以同样的方式让你闭嘴。”阿诺威胁道。他的袖剑还在滴着血，拉莫尔刚刚才用尽了最后一点挣扎的力气，彻底咽了气。  
“是，但我也可以在您冲向我之前将一颗子弹送进您的脑袋。”他转过身，不知何时手里已经多了一把火铳。阿诺知道他拿的一定是拉莫尔的枪，因为他刚杀死的是个圣殿骑士。此刻，他面前的这名少年正一丝不挂地站在那里，并用黑洞洞的枪口指着自己的脑袋。  
他们僵持着，直到阿诺做出让步，他举起双手打破了僵局，弯腰捡起落在地毯上不知是谁的衣服擦掉了袖剑上的血迹，把刀刃收了回去。  
“我们做个交易，对你我都没坏处。”  
“说说看。”年轻的婊子将枪扔到床上以示诚意，他冒着刺客反悔并将自己灭口的风险选择赌一把，好在他赌对了，刺客给了他一个令他满意的答案。  
“你看到我杀了人，如果我现在走掉，你也不好向警察交待，不如这样，你可以当没有见过我，我会带你离开，给你一笔钱，做你自己想做的事情，至少不用在这种地方当个婊子供人取乐。”  
当阿诺说到“离开”的时候，他看到少年脸上一闪而过的诧异，那双阴郁的灰蓝色眼睛在那个短暂的瞬间亮了起来，并被眼尖的刺客捕捉到了，他心中窃喜，这桩交易就要达成了。  
“成交。”少年回答。

太阳就要消失在地平线上，巴黎笼罩在一层暗红色的血雾中，正如妓院床单上晕开的深红色血迹。阿诺带着乔装成女士的男妓溜出了妓院，躲进人群之中，让自己消失得无影无踪。在逃离现场的途中阿诺得知了身边的少年名叫拿波里奥尼•布拿巴特，来自科西嘉。他像妓院里的其他人一样，吃住都在一间破旧的小房间里，除了这家妓院，他在巴黎没有栖身之所。  
作为刺杀现场的目击证人，拿波里奥尼被阿诺认定为需要被监视的对象，他猜不透少年的心思，也许他离开自己的视线就会转头去司法部将自己告给法官，为了省去不必要的麻烦，刺客再次向少年开出了条件。  
“我会替你准备一切你需要的东西，送你回科西嘉，前提是你必须保守秘密，要知道我杀你灭口很容易。”  
他答应了。  
阿诺带他回到了自己的住处——位于塞纳河畔的剧场咖啡厅。他将拿波里奥尼安排进二楼空闲的房间里，并拿来了一套自己的衣服给他。  
“我想洗个热水澡。”  
这个从妓院里逃出来的婊子并不避讳阿诺，在他面前脱去了伪装，从头巾到长裙，一件不剩。少年赤身裸体地站在阿诺面前，从他手里接过一条毛毯，在巴黎寒冷的秋夜里把自己裹起来，他坐在床边，从毛毯中露出一节消息白皙的小腿，精致的脚踝连着同样苍白的脚在床沿边荡着。  
“你倒是一点也不客气。”阿诺挑眉，抱起手臂倚在门框上打量着这个年轻漂亮的少年。  
“你说过你会准备一切我需要的东西，这个条件在我离开巴黎之前都生效。现在，我需要热水，刺客先生。”  
“好的好的，我这就吩咐人去做。”阿诺转身准备离开，“对了，我叫阿诺，阿诺•多里安。”  
直觉是种敏锐又可怕的东西，阿诺认为拿波里奥尼并不畏惧他，相反，这个从妓院里来的婊子看起来并不是会乖乖听话的类型，他肆无忌惮地袒露自己的身体，将少年人的青涩与娼者的姿态展现在所有人面前，却没人能从他那双忧郁的灰蓝色眼睛里看出些什么，他毫无遮掩，却充满谜团。  
浴盆里盛满了热水，棕发的少年起身，覆盖在身体上的毛毯落在床边，他走到盆边，将手伸进水中搅动几下试探水温，然后抬起头看着还站在门口的阿诺。  
“怎么？需要我回避吗？”说着他就要转身离开。  
“我无所谓，我的意思是……只要你不介意就可以。”他淡淡地说着，抬起脚踏进了为他准备的热水里。  
人声与秋虫的鸣叫交织在西提岛的夜晚，屋里静得只剩下浴缸里的水声，少年坐在浴缸中将自己的身体完全放松，仰起头吐出一口气，消散在微凉的空气中。阿诺压下了离开房间去一楼处理杂事的念头，转身走回来坐在了床沿上。  
“请原谅我的冒犯，我很好奇你为什么会待在那种地方？”  
“我是被卖过来的。家里负担不起过多的债务，于是父亲带我来到了巴黎，把我交到了妓院老鸨手里。我和科西嘉一样，是被出卖的。”他盯着天花板，神情淡漠地说着。  
“……这太糟糕了。”  
“娼妓中很少有男人，一些兴趣独特的客人倒愿意出高价来找我。至少我的家人没再为钱发愁过。”  
“那你还想回到科西嘉去吗？”  
“当然，我不属于法国，我不属于巴黎，我属于我出生的那座小岛上。”  
少年从水中起身，走出浴缸，任由水从皮肤上滑落，滴在脚边，光裸的足部踩过留下一串湿漉漉的脚印，他赤裸着身子走向坐在床边的刺客，弯下腰去，用食指点在刺客的嘴唇上。  
“你说过的，送我回科西嘉去，而我会保守你的秘密，永远。”  
阿诺捉住那只大胆的手，起身站在他面前，身体贴得很近，刺客的另一只手将早就准备好的柔软浴巾罩在比自己稍矮一些的拿波里奥尼身上，舌头无意识地舔去嘴唇上的水珠。  
“好。”

第二天中午，一辆马车载着年轻的男妓向南驶去。他望着玻璃窗外向后甩去的巴黎街景，努力回想着两年前刚来到法国时一路看过的景色，马车逐渐驶出了巴黎，拿波里奥尼将思绪收回来，闭上眼，在舒适的车厢中随着轻快的马蹄声驶入梦境。  
几周后，阿诺在咖啡厅里收到了一封信，来自科西嘉岛的阿雅克肖市。他从管家手中接过信，用桌上的餐刀划开了火漆，借着早晨窗外的阳光在餐桌前读了起来。信是拿波里奥尼寄来的，他用不太流利的法语给阿诺写信，字迹潦草，还有不少语法错误。信里没有什么重要的东西，只是一般的问候，顺便表达他对阿诺的感谢，如今他已经顺利回到阔别已久的故乡，而他会信守承诺，永远保管属于刺客的秘密。

年轻的刺客以为科西嘉少年事件从此划上句号，他们会回到各自原本的生活里永不相见，然而阿诺还是低估了命运和他开的玩笑。当他潜入一片混乱的杜伊勒里宫，推开路易十六的书房大门时，他似乎明白了命运多么喜欢捉弄他。身着共和国制服的军人将他死死压在雕花的门板上，他能感受到硌在后背上的那些深深浅浅繁多复杂的精致花纹，而有一只手钳着他的手腕，一把危险的武器抵在他脆弱的腹部。他也顺势将袖剑亮了出来。  
“啊啊——”漫不经心的口吻像是早有预谋，他能从握在他手腕上的手感受到面前这位不速之客是多么的从容不迫。阿诺甚至还未注意到那张脸，脑海里就闪过一种动物——狐狸。  
对方撤走了顶在他小腹上的手枪，同时松开了捏着他手腕的手，阿诺收回袖剑，这才将注意力转移到军官的脸上，于是，他们都在彼此的脸上看到无比惊讶的神情。  
“你怎么会在这里！”阿诺首先开口，他看着已经从青涩的少年蜕变成年轻军官的拿波里奥尼，不知道他们分别后的这些年都发生了什么，身着军装的年轻人沉稳的外表下掩藏着轻浮的气质，阿诺一眼便能察觉到。  
“说来话长，我觉得我们还是不要在这种地方讨论这个问题，你知道他们马上就会冲进来的。”拿波里奥尼将手枪别回腰间，他当然也认出了阿诺，对方会和他一样出现在这里让他略吃了一惊，他只希望刺客和自己找的不是同一样东西，否则他才收回去的手枪可能不得不再一次指向他，这次会不会开枪就另当别论了。  
最后，两人合力解决掉了麻烦的追兵，阿诺带着米拉波的信件跟随年轻的军官进入了杜伊勒里宫的秘密通道，在漆黑的地道里，他告诉了阿诺所有的事情。  
“我怀着希望回去，却带着失望离开，科西嘉已经不再欢迎我，我一切的努力都失去了意义，我于他们而言不过是将身体出卖给法国人换取钱财的婊子，他们视我为耻辱，所以我别无选择，只能回到法国，到军队里谋个一官半职，至少我现在的境遇要比以往好太多。对了，我的法国名叫拿破仑，拿破仑•波拿巴。”年轻的军官走在前面，说到名字的时候，他回头冲着阿诺笑了一下。  
“听到这些我很抱歉，但是，你为什么会出现在路易十六的书房里？”阿诺追问道。  
“嘘。”军官将食指放在唇边，作出一个禁声的手势，“你我都有不可告人的秘密，还是不要过问为好，我们只是各取所需，无需从对方身上窃取机密。”  
“你的狡猾可一点没变。”  
“很高兴你能用这个词形容我，阿诺，唯有此才能让我生存下去。”拿破仑笑道。  
他们沿着地道一直走到一栋建筑内，拿破仑率先上了台阶，在出口处将阿诺拦下。  
“别动。”拿破仑抬起手臂阻止阿诺向前，口中开始倒数：  
“三、二、一。”  
一声巨响过后，对面的墙壁被炸开一个一人高的洞，午后刺眼的阳光从洞外照进来，弥漫在空气中的灰尘反射着白光，几个身着军装的男人从洞外进入屋内，在见到拿破仑时站直了身体，行了一个标准的军礼。  
“长官！”  
“来的正是时候。”  
波拿巴背起手随着前来迎接的士兵走出房间，回头看了一眼愣在原地的刺客。  
“我有预感，我们还会见面的。再会了，多里安先生。”

阿诺不得不承认他对拿破仑产生了浓厚的兴趣，他托自己在军队里的熟人打听后，得知拿破仑担任职务不过是个不太起眼的炮兵中尉，而阿诺上一次见他，他还只是个在妓院里供人赏玩的男妓。妓院里的场景阿诺还是历历在目，那个赤身裸体却用枪指着自己的男孩那时多大？十四岁，十五岁？阿诺拿不准，拿破仑的脸看上去更稚嫩，或许他的实际年龄要更大些。这个年代改变身份很容易，而以拿破仑的头脑进入军队做一个小小的指挥并不是什么难事。  
不用出任务的刺客平时都呆在咖啡厅里，一个英俊的店老板能招来不少客人，年轻的女性居多。咖啡厅已经坐满了人，阿诺正忙着和其他店员一同招呼客人，记下客人想要的每一种咖啡和甜点，然后交给后厨去制作。一个身着共和国制服的军人出现在咖啡厅门口，他头上戴着黑色的双角帽，有些破旧的帽子上别着一个崭新的三色帽徽。拿破仑•波拿巴踩着他的旧靴子踏进了咖啡厅的大门，背着手环顾四周，在阿诺转过头时与他四目相对。阿诺将最后一份甜点放在客人的桌子上，把托盘交给店员，检查了一下自己干净整洁的衬衫，然后径直走到拿破仑面前。  
“波拿巴先生来这里有何贵干？”  
“只是路过，想进来坐坐。”拿破仑摘下帽子，夹在腋下，甩了甩有些凌乱的浅棕色头发。  
“不巧，现在位置已经坐满了。”阿诺回看了一眼，皱着眉头无奈地摆摆手。  
“这样啊，那我改日再来。”  
拿破仑刚要转身时，被阿诺拉住了胳膊。他扭头看向对方，刺客扬起一个好看的微笑：  
“可以到楼上去。”  
阿诺带着拿破仑离开了一楼的大厅，穿过走廊上了二楼，在阿诺房间里的小桌子前坐了下来。  
“帮你点了一杯热可可，但愿是你可以接受的口味。”  
“听上去不错，谢谢。”  
拿破仑把帽子放在桌上，将双手搭在膝盖上环视阿诺的房间，这里和几年前他第一次来这里时没多少变化，只有墙上多了几幅新的画，阿诺热衷于收集艺术品摆在自家的咖啡厅里。  
拿破仑随便找了些话题，被处刑的路易十六、巴黎的物价、党派的纷争、还有革命时期的艺术。阿诺发现他在巴黎学习了不少的东西，涉猎面非常广泛。接着拿破仑聊到了过去，说起他回到科西嘉之后发生的事情，革命卫队、领袖、独立运动、家族财产……他被赶出了科西嘉，乘着一艘货船再次来到法国，在军校学习了一年，然后提前毕业进入了炮兵部队。  
阿诺发现拿破仑似乎很喜欢热可可，当他注意到他的杯子时，里面已经见了底，他提议给他再点一杯，被拿破仑拒绝了。  
“为什么想到来我这里？”阿诺看着军人模样的拿破仑，一时间还不太适应，先前的印象实在过于深刻，让他总忍不住把过去的影子代入到眼前这副身体里。  
“你是为数不多帮助过我的人之一，我认为我有必要表达感谢。虽然结果不尽人意，但至少比过去要好上许多，我发现我适合留在军队里，我了解历史、数学、物理、战术，并在战略指挥上很有天赋，我主攻研究加农炮，它们在战场上可以是致胜的关键。”  
“看起来你对当下的状态挺满意。”阿诺一只手撑着下巴，饶有兴趣地打量着拿破仑。  
“军队里的薪水自然是比不上你在咖啡厅的收入，我似乎也没什么可以还你的东西，我知道从巴黎到科西嘉的路费不便宜。”拿破仑下意识地用手指抚弄衣袖上的金属纽扣，指腹摩挲着扣子上的凹凸不平的刻痕。  
“你还惦记着这个啊？你当时住在我这里的时候好像不是这种态度吧。”阿诺噗嗤一声笑了起来，其实他几乎忘了自己给了拿波里奥尼多少路费，只是想把那个孩子打发回家，好让自己的刺客学徒生涯顺利毕业，实际上他的确如愿从比雷克手下毕业成为了真正的刺客，而拿波里奥尼却因为种种原因被驱逐出科西嘉，改头换面留在了自己曾经厌恶的法国。  
有红晕爬上了军官苍白消瘦的脸颊，对方的反应很显然让他有些难堪，拿破仑皱眉，用那双灰蓝色的眼睛望向阿诺，视线停留在刺客裸露在外面的半截结实的小臂和线条流畅的手腕上。气氛变得有些微妙，阿诺的大脑在飞速思考着什么，却在看向拿破仑那张苍白却精致的脸时一瞬间拧成一团。  
“或许可以试试别的方法。”  
当他扭过头时，拿破仑正用意味不明的眼神打量着自己，阿诺的呼吸随着那张抿紧的嘴唇微微放松时开始停滞，直到拿破仑的嘴角挑起一个得意的笑，阿诺闭上眼仰起头深深吸进一口气，放在双膝上的手紧握成了拳头。  
“该死！”  
他将那团不知道是什么的东西丢出了自己的大脑，接着对方扯过他的领子将柔软的嘴唇送了过来，阿诺后来才反应过来那个吻里带着可可的苦味。  
他不知道自己怎么就和才是第三次见面的男人滚在了一起，或许他本身还是几年前在妓院里用身体取悦男人的放荡不堪的婊子，阿诺承认自己丢掉的那团东西里还有自己的理智，但他不想在全身的器官都要沸腾的时候停下来，对方也不会给他这个机会。  
“鬼迷心窍”，阿诺这么想着，自己就已经被按在了他每天睡觉的那张床上，他比那位看起来弱不禁风的军官要健壮许多，却没有丝毫的反抗就被他死死压住。尽管他的性经验少得可怜，但他依然渴望和面前的婊子上床，他的头衔名副其实，是个勾魂摄魄的婊子。  
“你以前做过这种事吗？”拿破仑解开了他的皮带，将它从刺客的腰上抽了下来，随手甩在一边，皮带上的金属扣打在了墙上发出“铛”的一声，落在了地毯上。他三两下蹬掉了靴子，然后看着身上的军官慢条斯理地解着衣服上的纽扣，从扣到喉咙处的那颗开始。  
“和男人是第一次。”他感觉到身上的男人正故意扭着胯磨蹭着他被束缚在马裤里的勃起，平日里板着脸一幅正经模样的军官此刻原形毕露，拿破仑撕破了那层严肃禁欲的伪装，将他原本的样子展现在刺客面前，妓院里的训练让他无需表演，仅凭肌肉的记忆就能勾起男人的全部情欲，阿诺很难想象今天的这场性事该怎样收场。  
束缚在马裤下的阴茎硬得发疼，在他想要自己动手时被军官握住了手腕，他将刺客的手压过头顶，然后俯下身去用另一只手慢条斯理地解开了阿诺身上不再整齐的衬衫的纽扣，直到把马裤上的那一颗也解开。拿破仑接下来的举动差一点让阿诺从床上弹了起来，他眼见着拿破仑用手握住性器的根部，将红润的龟头含进了嘴里。  
微凉的手指与炽热的口腔同时刺激着阿诺敏感的器官，让他爽得头皮发麻，他支起上半身去看，拿破仑身上整齐的军装已经凌乱地堆在一边，全身赤裸的年轻军人正埋首在他的腿间卖力地为他口交。柔软微卷的浅棕色发梢偶尔擦过裸露的皮肤带来些许痒意，狰狞的性器在薄唇间进出，灵巧的舌头缠绕着硬热的阴茎，用粗糙的舌面擦过柱身上每一寸敏感的皮肤。拿破仑的口齿伶俐确实不止表现在谈吐上。  
垂在阴茎下方的两颗肉球被拿破仑捏在手中揉搓着，指尖时不时刮过敏感会阴让手掌下的这具身体剧烈地颤抖。刺客的身体似乎格外敏感，意识到这一点的拿破仑忍不住想要更多地戏弄他。  
拿破仑十分清楚如何取悦男人，哪怕离开了妓院，那些东西也已经如本能般地刻进身体里。他不排斥做任何事，只要能够达到自己的目的，他可以不择手段，哪怕在自己军职在身的情况下爬上男人的床让自己重新当个婊子。  
拿破仑将阿诺的性器从口中吐出来，然后重新跨坐在刺客身上，他将手指伸入口中，用口交时分泌的大量唾液将手指润湿，拨开垂在双腿之间的阴茎，将两根手指塞进了嫣红的后穴。阿诺看着那两根修长的手指带着亮晶晶的粘液探入紧致的穴口，旋转着在周围的褶皱上按压，然后指尖逐渐深入，变成浅浅的抽插，然后他分开两指，将后穴微微撑开，阿诺从被撑开的地方看到了蠕动的粉嫩肠肉，它们急不可耐地等着被更大的东西填满。  
握在军官手里的阴茎一点一点撑开褶皱向温暖湿润的后穴探去，最终被那张贪婪的小嘴吃得只剩囊袋留在外面。刺客的双手扶上拿破仑柔软的腰身，带着薄茧的手掌来回抚弄着苍白细嫩的皮肤。拿破仑的身体像一尊雕刻完美的大理石像，而阿诺的身体上却带着些战斗和暗器留下的疤。他们都还年轻，不过是二十多岁的年轻男性，阿诺更年长一些，以至于他在将性器埋入拿破仑的身体里时产生了一种罪恶感，随之而来的是有些背德的快感。曾经的男妓骑在自己的阴茎上，紧闭着双眼，摆动着身体以不同的角度抚慰着他的阴茎，那些嫩滑的肠肉不断吮吸着粗壮的柱身，蠕动着将它往更深处引去。  
粗重的喘息声与交合处令人羞耻的水声回荡在房间里，没人知道咖啡厅的老板与共和国的军官在里面做着什么。拿破仑自始至终一言不发，就像阿诺在妓院里见到的场景一样。他想要开口询问，却被猛烈的快感拍得晕头转向，出口的话都成了嘶哑的呻吟，拿破仑只是微微喘着粗气，居高临下地望着刺客那张写满情欲的脸。然后，阿诺射在了拿破仑的身体里。  
这是一场以冲动开始的却几乎沉默的性爱，二人自始自终没有说过一句话，阿诺总觉得也许说出来就破坏了某种东西，对方似乎对他的沉默毫不介意。拿破仑默默从阿诺的身上下来，将自己清理干净，然后捡起地上的军装重新穿好，把纽扣扣到最上面一颗。  
“要走了吗？或许你可以留在这里吃晚饭。”  
阿诺坐起身，用被子遮住下身一片狼藉，看着已经穿戴整齐的波拿巴。  
“多谢你的邀请，但我也许没有太多时间享用晚餐。如果没有战事，我会一直留在巴黎，或许改天我们可以共进晚餐。”  
他从椅子上捡起双角帽，理了理有些凌乱的头发，将帽子戴回头上。然后在书桌前翻出纸笔，用有些潦草的字迹在纸上留下一个地址。  
“我在巴黎的住处，如果想找我就去那里。”  
拿破仑将笔插回墨水瓶里，看了一眼已经开始穿衣服的刺客，转身离开了二楼的房间。当阿诺匆匆忙忙扣好衬衫的纽扣追下去时，波拿巴已经消失在熙熙攘攘的人群中，没了踪影。

拿破仑住在自己租来的房子里，每月除了房租和必要的生活开销，他总是剩不下多少钱，他甚至开始节衣缩食去买书，在没有工作的时候阅读和写作。  
阿诺偶尔会到他那里去，给他带上两本书，有些是从目标家里顺走的，有些是他从书店里买来的。他也会撞见拿破仑埋在铺天盖地的手稿和书本中睡着的情况，他对这位古怪的友人颇感无奈，只好将他摇醒，带着波拿巴走出房间到街上去吃点东西。  
他们会在吃饭的时候闲聊几句，有时候是关于天气，也会聊到农业和贸易——咖啡厅的咖啡豆如何进货，勃艮第地区的红酒销售情况如何。阿诺承认自己捉摸不透这个人，但他很愿意和拿破仑一起聊天，如果时间宽裕，他们会在拿破仑的住处做上一次，性爱于他们而言像茶余饭后的甜点一样，是生活的调剂品，没什么特别的理由，只是顺理成章、自然而然地发生了。  
阿诺发现拿破仑在性爱中总是比较沉默，他几乎不会说话，也很少发出声音，但是他娴熟的技巧和繁多的花样总是能让阿诺坚持不了几个回合便缴械投降，他喜欢将精液灌进他的后穴再看着他用手指将那些乳白色的粘稠液体一点一点抠出来。后来他发现拿破仑沉浸的并非欲望本身，做爱的过程像是在完成一次工作，这也许是在妓院的日子他被培养出的习惯，他本身并不享受性爱，但却能做到相当的投入。  
他们在塞纳河畔的酒馆里碰了头，法国大革命带来的经济萧条让酒馆也显得奄奄一息，店里没几个人，老板依然坚守在吧台后，等待着客人的到来。阿诺和拿破仑在靠窗的位置坐了下来，点了一些炖菜和一份汤，还有两大杯啤酒，他们难得有闲暇的时间聚在一起，阿诺喜欢和拿破仑坐在一起，他总是能在自己的刺客生涯中遇到些稀奇古怪的事情，而他认为拿破仑也许会乐于听他讲述这些。事实上确实如他所想，波拿巴一手托腮听着他讲着自己的奇遇，遇到有趣的地方会挑起一边的眉毛，然后喝一口杯子里的啤酒，再示意他继续。拿破仑曾评价这些是不错的小说素材，而他正在尝试创作，当阿诺提出想要拜读他的作品时，被拿破仑无情地拒绝了。  
“你不会喜欢的。”  
“不要这么干脆啊。”阿诺无奈地笑了起来。  
他们从酒馆出来后沿着塞纳河回到了阿诺的咖啡厅里，店里已经打烊，两人路过冷冷清清的一楼，踏上二楼的台阶，少量的酒精不足以剥夺他们的理智，刺客与军官依旧保持着清醒，却也因为酒精变得舒展和放松。当拿破仑把阿诺按进天鹅绒的椅子里并蹲下身开始解他的皮带时，刺客当机立断地捉住了他的手腕。  
“怎么，你不想做吗？”拿破仑抬起头，脸上少有的红润也是酒精的作用。  
阿诺从那双忧郁的灰蓝色眸子里读不出任何东西，没有情欲，没有渴望，他以前总在想他们的性爱中缺少某种东西，就在刚才拿破仑的手伸向他的腰带时，阿诺想明白了，他叹了口气，松开了拿破仑的手腕。  
“波拿巴，你没发现哪里不对劲吗？”  
“什么？我的做法有什么问题吗？”拿破仑愣了一下，认真看向刺客那张眉头紧锁的脸。  
“不，不是这个问题。我是想问，你对以往我们做的这种事满意吗？”  
“满意？阿诺，为什么这种事需要我来评价？”  
阿诺被拿破仑的答案逗笑了，他无奈地叹了口气，双手捧上拿破仑的脸颊，柔软的、温暖的触感从掌心传递到全身，他酝酿着之后的话，在想如何向拿破仑解释他想表达的东西。  
“做爱是两个人的事，波拿巴。”  
“我有在参与。”  
“不不不，不是这个问题，我是说，你在性事方面有些……像是在完成任务。做爱对于你来说意味着什么呢？你喜欢它吗？”  
“人类原始的本能？我对性交谈不上喜欢，但也不厌恶。”  
“这么解释也没错，但是我觉得你对待做爱和对待工作一样认真且追求效率，但似乎并没有在享受这个过程。”  
现在轮到拿破仑开始思考这个问题了。正当他准备发表一篇论述时，阿诺将他拉了起来，揽住军官的腰顺势将人拐到了自己的床上。失去重心与压上来的重量将拿破仑的思绪拉回了现实，他看着覆在自己身上的刺客，欲言又止。  
“我猜你是在妓院养成了这种习惯，大概从那时起与男人发生性关系就成了你的任务，所以你内心里没觉得做这样的事有什么快感可言。那么至少从今天开始你应该学着去享受它。”  
“所以今天你要服务我吗？”拿破仑明白了他的意思，放弃了反抗的念头，乖乖躺在刺客的身下等着他的下一步动作。  
“可以这么理解。”刺客笑道。  
他将拿破仑身上佩戴的一切物件都摘了去，包括波拿巴最喜欢的手枪和配剑，阿诺褪去了他的军官制服，将那些碍眼的东西统统丢在一边。他把自己也脱得一干二净，然后重新回到拿破仑身边。他拨开散落在军官脸颊上的发丝，吻上那张湿润的嘴唇，从轻柔的嘴唇相贴到撬开牙关的热情深吻，身为法国人的阿诺深知怎样的吻可以唤起伴侣的情欲。波拿巴仰起头配合着，两条滑腻的舌头在口中纠缠着，来不及吞咽的唾液从他的的嘴角流出，落在床单上。刺客宽厚的手掌抚过年轻军官的身体，带着茧子的手指揉捏着拿破仑胸前的软肉，直到两颗粉色的肉粒变得饱满挺立、鲜艳欲滴。有细碎的呻吟从拿破仑嘴里漏出，他感到军官那双微凉的手犹豫地攀上了他的脊背，刺客忍不住眼里的笑意，放开了快要缺氧的拿破仑。  
“感觉怎么样？”  
“呼……太慢了。”  
“波拿巴，要为自己说的话负责。”  
“什……！”  
带着疑惑的发问被阿诺突如其来的动作打断变成短促的惊叫，刺客含住了一边挺立的乳头，同时将手探向胯间握住了沉睡的性器。讨好这位军官并不容易，而身为男人，阿诺也明白如何带给男人快感。灵活的舌头刺激着乳头细嫩敏感的皮肤，刺客骨节分明的手指握住腿间的性器上下撸动，这样的快感对于拿破仑来说有些陌生，他似乎是第一次被人如此对待，平日里气定神闲的军官此刻慌张得像个和父母走丢的孩子，紧紧抱着阿诺的脊背，阴茎在带着薄茧的手掌中挺硬起来，充血的柱身不断接受着炽热的手掌摩擦带来的快感，直到自己被刺客送上第一波高潮。  
拿破仑像条鱼一样弹了起来，全身颤抖着将精液射出，微凉的白液释放在友人的掌心，被友人尽数擦去。拿破仑脱力般地倒回柔软的床铺里，他喘息着，让一篇空白的头脑恢复意识，让疯狂跳动的心脏安静下来，他突然意识到阿诺还硬着，那根硬热的器官正贴在自己的大腿根处，拿破仑伸手握住了它，用指腹轻轻摩擦着敏感的龟头。  
“别急。”  
法国刺客在他的额头上落下一个轻吻，随后起身从床边的柜子里取出一瓶精油，是拿破仑留在这里的。沾着精油的手指探向股间，伸入紧致温暖的后穴中。柔软的肠肉层层包裹上来，吮吸着刺客修长的指节，修剪平整的指甲不轻不重地刮过湿滑的肠壁，引起军官的一阵颤栗。拿破仑的身体像个完美的容器，他仿佛为此而生，阿诺无需更多的扩张，拿破仑的身体已经做好了准备。他将阴茎抵在穴口，将自己缓缓嵌进去。  
拿破仑仰面躺在床上，望着头顶正在摇晃的吊灯——摇晃的其实不是吊灯，而是他自己。他的双腿大开着，白嫩的腿根被刺客握在手里，软肉从指缝间溢出，他想，等这场性事结束后，大腿上一定会留下刺客的指印。他的一条小腿搭在阿诺的肩膀上，一条腿搁在阿诺身侧，让刺客硬热的阴茎不断捅进自己的后穴，然后几乎整根抽出，只留饱满的龟头在里面。他能从身体的感觉中描绘出那根阴茎的长度、形状与速度，从前主动的一直是他，而今天不一样了。他省下了一部分的注意力与精力放在自己的身体里，他感觉到那根阴茎不断磨过自己的前列腺，酥麻的快感像科西嘉海岸边不断冲上海滩的海浪，一点一点冲刷着他，将他向海中拖去。已经射过一次的阴茎再次勃起，挺立的肉茎在腿间摇晃，将残余的精液和前液甩得到处都是，星星点点的白浊落在波拿巴的脸上，还有刺客带着疤痕的胸口上。  
“够了……嗯，慢一点，阿诺。”  
身体和意识正在慢慢融化，生理性的泪水积满了眼眶，被操到快要失去神志的军官开始断断续续发出呻吟，略带鼻音的低沉嗓音成了最好的催情剂。阿诺放缓了速度，变换着角度，每一下都更用力地碾过前列腺，让身下的军官发出更加羞耻的呻吟。他被刺客从床铺中捞起，坐在他的阴茎上，阿诺偏过头与他接吻，将手探向相贴的小腹之间握住拿破仑的阴茎，身下依然以缓慢磨人的速度向上顶胯。性器进入到了更深的地方，将拿破仑的后穴完全填满，握在他阴茎上的手逐渐加快了速度，随着身下一起，将拿破仑从上了第二次高潮。  
他们很少住在一起过夜，刺客与军官似乎达成了某种默契，无论是谁到谁那里去，做完都会立刻穿好衣服走人，从不过多停留。可这次不一样，已经浑身发软的拿破仑无力再趁着夜色穿过几条街回到自己的住处，只能躺在刺客的床上和他一起等到天亮。拿破仑在清晨离开了刺客的咖啡厅，趁着仆人都还没起来。在离开前，阿诺拽着他的衣领将他拉回床上献上一个法式的深吻。他的心情看起来不错。起身整理衣物的军官瞥了一眼依然赖在床铺里的刺客，挑了挑眉毛，嘴角扯起一个微笑。他又走了，回到属于他的地方去，做着军人拿破仑•波拿巴该做的事。从他起床后的表情看，阿诺觉得他的心情也相当不错。  
阿诺与拿破仑之间总保持着一种微妙的距离，他们不是恋人，也算不上挚友，从不过分地干涉对方的生活，用阿诺的话说，像两个无限接近却没有相交的圆。如果说阿诺接近拿破仑是因为对他的好奇的话，那拿破仑接近阿诺是出于何种需要，阿诺也说不准，只是他亲眼见证着这个曾经在妓院做过婊子的军官正在发生着变化。波拿巴安静的外表下隐藏着狂妄的野心，阿诺偶尔能从那双灰蓝色的眼睛里看到无意间表露出的狂妄，之后又被他很好地藏起。科西嘉人的野心开始在黑暗里生长，他将那个少年连同往日的旧梦一起扼杀在那座小岛上，然后找到他，和他做爱。他还是妓院里那个无情的婊子，所有人都想要他，他却从不爱任何人。

“波拿巴，你曾经想过这样的未来吗？”  
加冕的前夕，阿诺站在拿破仑的书房里，看着就要成为皇帝的拿破仑•波拿巴。他将头从铺满桌子的文件中抬起，看着出现在自己房间里的刺客。过去十几年的光景里，他所经历的每一件事他都知道，被囚禁、被释放、平息叛乱、迎娶新娘、发动政变、黄袍加身……这一切阿诺都看在眼里，却什么也没有去阻止。  
“没有，二十年前，我以为我会死在妓院里，永远逃不出那里。”他放下笔，将披在身上的外套裹得更紧了些，起身走向窗边。  
“那你为何会走到今天？”  
“我不知道你为何一定要这样问我，如果必须回答，我会告诉你，那是命运。”未来的法国皇帝笑道。  
“命运？”  
“刺客，我知道你对我心怀不满，可是你什么都没有阻止，什么也没有改变。那顶罗马桂冠里，有属于你的金色桂叶，你亲手植上去的，记得吗？你想过这样的结局吗？我想一定没有。谁也不会料到科西嘉的婊子有朝一日会成为统治整个法兰西的皇帝，而那个婊子是你亲手带到这里来的。”  
“这是你想要的吗？”  
“那么，这又是你想要的吗？刺客。”  
外套落在地上，刺客的袖剑与腰带被整齐地摆在桌上，他们凶狠地吻在一起，撕扯着对方身上的衣物，像最后一场狂欢，而他们在太阳升起时将要光荣地死去。愤怒、失落、得意、狂妄……他们的情绪随着交融的两具身体汇聚在一起，奏响华丽疯狂的乐章。他们的身体纠缠着、灵魂撕扯着，阿诺确实爱过这个婊子，他渴望着他，期盼着他的心里为自己留下一个位置，而现在陪在他身边的人是个年长却不失美丽的女人，拿破仑亲昵地称她为“约瑟芬”。他将爱与欲望、愤怒与疯狂钉入这具身体，直到他将那颗高傲的头颅低下，从喉中发出抑制不住的喘息与呜咽。  
他们将曾经金色的岁月留在这一刻，刻进彼此的灵魂里，午夜时分，阿诺•多里安与拿破仑•波拿巴将死去，然后在太阳重新升起时获得新生。  
加冕后的某个冬日的早晨，皇帝的马车驶过塞纳河畔，在西提岛的咖啡厅前短暂地停留。他掀开窗帘，用手指在沾上雾气的玻璃上擦出一块透明的地方，透过冰冷的玻璃看向咖啡厅的二楼。楼上的刺客披着厚厚的冬衣，倚在冰冷的栏杆上，看向塞纳河的另一畔。刺客低头，二人的视线透过那一小块透明的玻璃短暂地相触，随后被红色的帘幕阻隔。拿破仑敲了敲车厢的木板，车夫抖动缰绳，马儿低鸣着，马蹄踏过坚硬的石砖，马车穿过横跨塞纳河的桥，驶向波拿巴的皇宫。


End file.
